Lannie Fanfiction- Part 6
by ILiveForOTHand90210
Summary: Is Annie alright? Find out in Part 6 ;)


**#Lannie Fanfiction Part 6**

As Naomi was walking back to Annie's room she saw Liam

running outside the door. "LIAM!" Naomi screamed. Liam

looked back at her and she ran to him. "What happened? Are

you okay?" she asked. "No Naomi! You were right I was being

such an ass to her, you're right that I didn't care about her and

that she is in a critical state, I'm sorry!" He told her. "Ha, you're

apology is now accepted but you should apologize to Annie

not me, because you hurt her! Not me!" She explained. "You're

right!" he said and ran back to the room. "YOUR WELCOME!"

Naomi screamed as he ran and then she smiled. Liam was

running to the room literally running, as he reached the room

he was out of breath. "A-A-Annie!" Liam said catching his

breath. "Liam, what's happening to you?" Annie asked. "Shh!

Don't talk, look Annie I am so sorry for what I did to you, for

acting like a complete idiot and not caring about you!" He

said. He continued on, "I am also sorry for what I said about not

marrying you and you know me, I didn't mean that I was just so

mad at Ashley for lying to me!" He said. Annie smiled, "I

understand Liam, and your apology is a 100% accepted!" She

told Liam. "What happened to you though?" Liam asked. "Well

Naomi and I were discussing about something and all of a

sudden I was rushed over to the hospital, that's all I remember

really!" She said trying her best to explain what happened.

Liam still looked confused, "I will go ask the doctor, I'm coming

back!" He told her and left the room. Annie was laying down

when she saw Silver walk pass her room on crutches with Mark

and Dixon next to her. "Silver!" Annie called. Silver turned, and

they entered the room. "Annie, what happened? Why are you

here?" Silver asked. "Oh you know.. Baby problems! What

happened to you? Are you okay?" Annie asked. "Oh you

know, car problems!" Silver said and they both laughed. Right

then Adrianna ran into the room with Naomi beside her.

"Annie! Silver! Oh my gosh how are you two?" She asked.

"Adrianna! Hey! I'm fine, Annie is fine too, just you know

problems!" Silver said as she looked back at Annie as they

smiled! "Okay ha, I am just glad you two are fine. Adrianna

turned to go give a hug to Naomi who was on the phone with

a "not so wonderful news" look on herself. She was talking to

Jordan. "What happened?" She said while on the phone. She

kept replying to him but everyone thought she was talking to

herself! "Oh my gosh! YAY! I can't wait.. No need to pack, I got

a surprise for you!" She said as she hung up the phone. Naomi

turned around to see everyone looking at her. "What?" She

asked. They all looked away, "Anyways guess who is coming

down to LA! But don't tell him I told you, he wanted it to be a

surprise!" She told them cheerfully. They all guessed who it was

at the same time sounding not so happy, "JORDAN!" "Well

then, tough crowd!" She said and walked out of the room.

"Wait Naomi!" Adrianna called Naomi. The two girls went

outside to talk. Liam walked back into the room, "Hey Silver!

Look at you back on your feet again I see!" He said. "Foot!" She

corrected him. "Haha, Annie I talked to the doctor and he

didn't really explain much either but he said that they will

discharge you any time you want!" Liam told her. Annie told

him that she wants to leave now so he went back out with the

rest of the crew leaving Annie in the room. A few minutes later

he came back in and told Annie that everyone else left for

Naomi's house. "Liam, thank you!" She told him while giving him

a half smile. "For What? I should be thanking you!" He told her.

"Just, for taking care of me!" She replied. "Well I would do

anything for you and our baby!" He said and leaned in for a

kiss. It was a kiss that was very special, Annie missed it with all

that has been going on, she felt happy again. When they

finished kissing she pulled him back in one more time and then

the doctor came in, "*coughs* sorry to interrupt this fine

moment but Mrs. Wilson, I am sorry Mrs. Court we are ready to

discharge you, if you are!" He told her. She smiled and nodded.


End file.
